


20 Questions

by wheninriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 20 Questions, F/M, bughead - Freeform, bughead detention style, bughead fanfiction, in which jughead's a smug smug boy, there may be a second part to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheninriverdale/pseuds/wheninriverdale
Summary: Betty and Jughead are stuck in detention together and play a round of 20 questions. The game ends with a heated kiss.





	20 Questions

“Well if it isn’t little miss perfect. Are you lost Cooper?” Jughead sat down in the seat beside Betty, lounging his feet up on the desk in front of him.

Betty looked up from her notebook to glance at Jughead, hoping he wouldn’t notice the rosy blush in her cheeks. She tapped the end of her pen against her lips. “No, I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.” She stated, sneaking him a small smile before returning to her Calculus homework.

Jughead glanced around the room, noting it was just the two of them alone, with the exception of Mr. Hackle who was passed out dead asleep out at teacher’s desk. Kicking his feet down he tapped Betty’s chair with the tip of his shoe. “So what landed you here in detention?” He asked, pushing his beanie back farther on the crown of his head.

“Let’s not talk about that shall we?” she asked. Betty tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Given the fact that she knew well of Jughead’s reputation, Betty began to put her notebook away, realizing there was no chance she’d be able to get it done with all his incessant badgering.

Leaning his elbows on his knees, Jughead observed Betty through lidded eyes. “If you’re not going to tell me why you’re here, want to play a game of 20 questions? Rules are questions that are asked can only be answered with either yes, no or maybe.” Jughead explained, tapping his foot against her chair once more. Betty watched him with intrigue and bit her bottom lip, weighing the pros and cons in her head of just how bad this game could go. “So what’s it going to be Cooper?” he asked.

Betty crossed her leg over her knee, tugging her skirt over her thighs as she turned to face Jughead. "Alright. I'll go first.” She said, smiling rather coyly. “Do you ever take that ridiculous hat off?"  
  
Jughead chuckled softly and rested his feet up on her desk, fumbling with the sleeves of the flannel he had tied around his waist. Why did he not see this question coming? "No." He answered. "Is it your fault you're here in detention with me?"  
  
"Yes...and no." Betty said, reaching for her pen and tapping it against the desk. "Are you as intimidating as everybody in this school says you are?"  
  
The corner of his lips turned up in a small smirk, arching an eyebrow. “What exactly have you heard about me?" He leaned closer to Betty, whispering his next question.

Betty wagged a finger at him in warning. “Ah ah ah you said questions can only be answered three ways, and that right there is an open ended question. Try again. Also, you never answered my question.” She hated to admit it but this game was definitely growing on her.

 Jughead sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine." Jughead waited, inspecting the way Betty was looking at him, as if he were a puzzle she couldn’t solve. “First off…maybe.” He smirked and tapped her chair for a third time. “And are you the prude everyone says you are?" he asked.

Completely caught off guard, Betty stopped for a moment. Her throat temporarily closed up and she wondered if that’s really what everyone thought of her, as a prude. Shaking the worry from her thoughts, Betty sat up a little straighter and fingered the top button of blouse, popping it open with ease. Uncrossing her legs and bending forward closer towards Jughead, Betty whispered under her breath, “What do you think?”

Momentarily shocked, Jughead was at a loss for words, a phenomenon uncommon to him. He was finally about to speak when Betty cut him off.

“I’m just kidding.” She buttoned back and sat back in her chair once more. “Or am I?”

Jughead wasn’t sure which version of Betty to believe, but somewhere very deep inside of him, at the very depth of his loins hoped for his sake she was the type to be a prude. As beautiful as she was, Jughead enjoyed a challenge, and Betty Cooper was the golden ticket of all challenges.

Finding his voice Jughead responded, “So I’m going to assume that’s a maybe?”

Betty nodded curtly. “Now moving on back to you.”

The game continued on as they learned more and more about each other, although there wasn’t much to learn with yes and no answers. Soon they were disregarding the rules altogether and asking each other whatever they felt like asking. Betty was curious to get to know the boy behind the beanie and the leather jacket, and whether or not Jughead really was a force to be reckoned with. On the other hand, Jughead was more focused on finding out how he’d been so lucky to have Betty land in detention with him. Refusing to let up he continued to prod at her, getting closer and closer to the point where he hoped she would snap and finally give in to his annoying questions.

“Alright if you stop bothering me I’ll tell you!” Betty giggled, throwing her head back and scooting her chair closer to Jughead’s, to the point where their knees were touching. “But if you tell anyone, I’ll kill you.”

Amused, Jughead leaned forward in his seat, things were finally about to get good. “Is that a threat Cooper?”

She nodded. “You bet your ass it is.” Taking a few seconds to compose herself, Betty cleared her throat and laid it out for him. “Queen Cheryl was doing a bit of hazing for my new spot of the River Vixens, and well things got a little of out hand. You see, Cheryl dared me to get a picture of Archie Andrews naked in the boys locker room, preferably in the shower. And I wanted to so bad to please her and to stay on the team that I would have done anything for her. So I snuck into the boy’s locker room yesterday after school, and I heard the showers running. I grabbed out my phone, ready to snap a photo, when it turned out to be Coach Clayton in the shower – not Archie or any other football player for that matter. Thankfully, since I hadn’t actually gotten the chance to take the picture, I wasn’t punished nearly as bad as I imagined I would have been. Instead I got sentenced a month’s detention, and well, here I am.”

As Jughead took the time to process this newfound information, he observed Betty’s soft, porcelain features. He noticed how she bit her lip every time she was nervous or uncomfortable, and the way she sat with her fists curled in her lap. Her jaded eyes were alight with a fire he couldn’t put his finger on, and her cheeks were flushed a crimson red. “Thanks for telling me.” He said, bracing his hands on his knees and inching closer to Betty, closing the gap between them. “Last question, I promise.”

Betty looked at him, studying the way his eyes crinkled at the corners and the way his nose scrunched up when he smiled. “OK.” She breathed, accepting the space between them, moving neither forward or backward.

“May I kiss you?” he asked her softly.

Staring him straight in those deep ocean eyes of his, admiring the way his irises swirled like waves cresting against the shore. Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth Betty shook her head slowly, but mouthed the word, “ _Yes.”_

Without hesitation Jughead cupped Betty’s face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. Her lips were soft as flower petals and her tongue was sweet like candy. He moved his mouth against hers with a fervor that could only be broken by the sound of Mr. Hackle clearing his voice up at the front of the classroom.

“Fuck.” Jughead whispered, cursing the old man who had slept almost the entire hour of detention. Of all instances he chose now to wake up.

“Separate. Now.” Mr. Hackle commanded. Knowing fully well Betty wanted to keep out of trouble, Jughead moved from his seat up to the front. His heart was racing and there was an ache in his jeans that could only be soothed by Betty’s touch. Reading the clock on the wall Jughead noted they were still stuck there for another ten minutes.

When Hackle wasn’t looking, Jughead felt a piece of paper hit the back of his head. Smiling to himself, he picked up the folded up notebook page and read the words on the page with heightened enthusiasm. There, written in her adorable scrawl was a note. _Final question – Meet me in the parking lot after school to finish what we started?_ Below the question there were two boxes, one labeled yes and the other no. In a hasted Jughead checked the box next to ‘yes’ and dropped the paper on the floor, stealthily kicking it back to her.

Betty Cooper was definitely not a prude, and the thought had Jughead smiling all the way from the classroom to the backseat of Betty’s car.


End file.
